Badass Type
by Kurama-Yoko
Summary: Crossover - El host se ve en una decaída, llegará Kyouhei Takano para convertirse en el nuevo miembro del Host. ¿Pero que pasa? Haruhi comienza a sentirse atraida por el recien llegado, Tamaki se pone celoso
1. Una solución

Nota: los personajes de Ouran Koukou Host Club y Yamato Nadeshiko Shichi Henge no me pertenecen, sólo a sus respectivos creadoras

**Badass Type**

**Introducción: ¿Cómo es posible que él haya resultado ganador?**

No a muchos kilómetros en donde se encontraba el instituto más famoso y reconocido por todos sus estudiantes de alta sociedad, se localizaba una residencia también de la misma clase alta que siempre caracterizó tal instituto; ahí se hospedaban a cinco jóvenes que ya tenían una fama de los más atractivos, exceptuando a su tenebrosa compañera : Sunako Nakahara, sobrina de la propietaria de la lujosa residencia. Ella y su tía eran tan distintas como el agua y el aceite, ya sea en estatus social y en personalidad; sin embargo, a pesar de que la chica siempre tomaba una actitud tenebrosa que asustaba al resto de sus compañeros de clases y hasta veces sus compañeros de residencia, era querida y amada muy en lo profundo de sus verdaderos amigos.

Pero Sunako no era el caso realmente importante. No hace más de una semana, la residencia Nakahara dio un grito al cielo al recibir una carta que intrigaba y ponía de nervios a todos, pero de una manera ridículamente incrédula. El caso era que dentro de la carta se encontraba una beca por un año para entrar al instituto Ouran High School, pero lo que realmente sorprendía a todos era el hecho a quien iba dirigido aquella beca.

Es que… ¡No me lo puedo creer! – Decía Takenaga, uno de los huéspedes más intelectuales que se encontraba en la residencia - ¿¡Cómo es posible que ÉL se haya ganado esa preciada beca!? – Decía en un tono totalmente alterado.

¿Están seguros que realmente ese es el nombre de quien becaron? – Decía Ranmaru, también conocido como el "playboy" de la residencia, que también estaba impresionado por el nombre del becado. Luego se cruzó de brazos pensativo y con una mueca que reflejaba un poco de descontento – Tal vez, hizo trampa, estoy seguro de ello – Concluyó. Al parecer aquella deducción era de agrado para Takenaga Oda el cual asintió con la cabeza.

Vamos, chicos, tengamos un poco de fé, tal vez él no hizo trampa… tal vez si se lo merecía – Dijo de forma optimista, como era costumbre en el siempre tierno Yukinojo, que se encontraba como mediador de la situación.

Los otros dos ya antes mencionados, buscaban cualquier tipo de detalle solo para comprobar que aquella carta era totalmente falsa y que solo era una broma de mal gusto. Sin embargo, por más que examinaban y llamaban a los de C.S.I para que comprobara que todo era mentira y había algo entre manos, no lograban desmentir nada. Era totalmente cierto, totalmente verdadera; veían el sobre, tenía en sello la forma del legítimo escudo de Ouran, no cabía duda, no se trataba de ninguna broma.

Decepcionados y desilusionados, no quedaba más que llamar al dueño de aquella beca.

KYOUHEI!! TE LLEGÓ UNA CARTA!! – Gritaron Takenaga y Ranmaru al mismo tiempo.

¡Échenla en la basura! – Se escuchó la voz de Kyouhei desde el piso de arriba, tan descuidado, agresivo, pedante y rebelde como siempre. Los de abajo entraron en colapso, quedando todos pálidos e indignados, parecía que pronto iban a desmayarse.

KYOUHEI, SE TRATA DEL INSTITUTO OURAN! ¿Qué DEMONIOS TE PASA? –Gritó por fin Takenaga harto de aquella conducta.

Sí, sí, sí, bajo en seguida – Respondió Kyouhei casi a regaña-dientes y con absoluta pereza. Al parecer, aunque estuviera en el lugar más lujoso y fino de París, el chico rubio de ojos azules, de actitud rebelde y claramente defensiva, no iba a cambiar aunque le pagaran un millón de dólares.

**Capítulo I**

**Una solución**

Era un día hermoso y radiante en el prestigioso y exclusivo instituto Ouran, toda clase de burguesía, nobleza y reinado se encontraba en aquellas ostentosas paredes meticulosa y armónicamente bien hechas. Cada una de sus estructuras era rica, vasta y sobre todo, ideal para los alumnos que se encontraban allá. Sin embargo, no todo lo que aparentaba el instituto estaba del todo bien. En la tercera sala de música, donde siete jóvenes se encargaban de satisfacer a las delicadas féminas del plantel, tenía esa vez sus puertas cerradas, ya que todos los miembros estaban en una junta importante.

El Host Club ha bajado su clientela – Decía un chico de una atractiva frialdad y de lentes mientras mostraba una gráfica en donde una línea roja iba sutilmente hacia abajo; ese chico era mejor conocido como Kyouya Ootori, el encargado de todo lo que se refiere en administración de aquel club, manejándolo como si una gran empresa se trataba.

P-Pero, ¡Eso es imposible! El Host tiene todo lo que una chica necesite – Replicaba un encantador rubio, mientras se veía en una crisis exagerada por aquellos resultados, mientras gesticulaba toda acción realmente dramática.

Pues, las gráficas no mienten – Sentenció Kyouya, mientras se acomodaba los lentes y mantenía con su mano diestra las gráficas para que todos los miembros lo vieran bien.

Eso es culpa del tono – Se escuchó un eco, se trataban de los gemelos Hitachiin que no dudaban en hacer sentir mal al líder del grupo sólo por diversión – Esto no pasaría si tono tuviera más creatividad a la hora de transformar el Host Club – Decían los chicos con su típico sentido del humor negro mientras observaban con travesura la reacción de Tamaki, que prácticamente se estaba desmoralizando en su siempre rincón oscuro murmurando cosas negativas haciéndolo ver algo infantil.

No soy creativo, no soy creativo, no soy creativo… – Decía constantemente mientras una mirada glacial y hasta algo caricaturesco se reflejaba en sus ojos.

¡Basta ya! – Habló por fin la única miembro femenino del grupo, que mantenía oculta su identidad, Haruhi Fujioka – Esto no es culpa del senpai únicamente, todos somos responsables de que el Host Club esté así – Habló seriamente dirigiendo su mirada a todos los miembros presentes.

Haru-chan, siempre tiene razón – Dijo el miembro más tierno y bajito de todos, en su típico tono infantil - ¿Verdad Takashi? – preguntaba a su grande y altísimo primo, que respondió únicamente con un "hai".

Pero el verdadero asunto es ¿cómo vamos a solucionar éste problema? – Decía nuevamente la voz de la razón, Haruhi.

Antes de que todos hablaran o dieran ideas de una posible solución, el piso empezó a abrirse en dos para dar a la luz una plataforma metálica en la que en forma giratoria una chica salía en el medio riendo estruendosamente.

Ja, ja, ja, ja – Se escuchó su risa en toda la sala – Yo tengo la mejor manera para que el Host Club resurja y brille nuevamente – Apuntaba Renge, desde lo alto con un abanico gigante a todo los miembros del club. Al ver que todos miraban atentamente, inclusive, Tamaki había salido de su rincón oscuro para prestar atención a las palabras de la joven otaku. Por lo tanto la chica se aclaró la garganta mientras tenía una sonrisa de confianza – Busquen un nuevo miembro para el Host Club, sin embargo, tiene que ser alguien nuevo, innovador y con un _sex appeal _inigualable, para dar paso a un nuevo estereotipo de chico altamente atractivo: _Badass Type _–

¿_Badass Type_? – Dijeron todos los miembros al mismo tiempo a excepción de Kyouya, quien se encontraba acomodándose los lentes para dar paso a una leve sonrisa de triunfo

Sí, el _Badass type_ entraría en la categoría como "rebelde", único en su especie, capaz de romper con todas las reglas del Host club… así que ¡Manos a la obra! – Terminó de decir Renge para estar a la altura de todos, triunfadora y bastante confiada de su gran intuición y estética para aquel trabajo.

Kyouya simplemente se alejó del resto, para empezar a organizar el protocolo para conseguir ese nuevo Host Club, el sabía a la perfección que iba a resultar, ya que antes de que Renge llegara, el mismo se iba a encargar de decirle a todos esa misma propuesta.


	2. El chico nuevo

**Capitulo II**

**El chico nuevo**

Tres días más tarde después de la seria discusión del Host Club, el instituto Ouran se encontraba en una gran atmósfera en donde se respiraba ansias, intriga, esperanzas, hormonas y sobre todo nuevos talentos apunto de descubrirse. En todas las paredes perfectamente estructuradas se encontraban bayas, carteles y volantes que anunciaban que los miembros del reconocido Club estaban en búsqueda de un nuevo integrante. La forma en la que ellos iban a conseguir a ese nuevo integrante, era de una forma poco común y nueva a la que Tamaki alguna vez utilizó para reunir al Host Club, y se trataba de un _casting _en la misma tercera sala de música_._

La fila de los aspirantes a ser Host Club, era inmensa, casi como las que se veían en los conciertos cuando alguna estrella de rock llegaba a alguna ciudad. Sin embargo, la audiciones no se iban a hacer en un día ya que sabían que eran demasiadas personas que querían participar, por lo tanto a petición de todos, las audiciones se prolongarían a un lapso de 3 días únicamente, si en dado caso no encontraban al indicado, optarían por 2 días más… todo dependía de los dados.

Por otro lado, ese mismo día había llegado un nuevo rubio a la institución, se trataba de Takano Kyouhei de 17 años, quien miraba de forma curiosa el instituto en donde había puesto pie. Era el instituto más grande que había visto jamás, y tal como sus compañeros de residencia, le entró la duda del por qué se encontraba ahí en lugar de Takenaga, quien había visto en uno de sus libros una anotación que él mismo había hecho: "Estudiar en el prestigioso instituto Ouran, sería uno de mis gran anhelados sueños"… o algo así; se rascaba su cabeza en acto de confusión, desordenando más sus hebras doradas. Miraba el mapa que le daban a todos los de nuevo ingreso, impresionado y permanentemente confundido.

Total, la chispa que tenía el chico era más por sus actitud, así que guardó el mapa y decidió explorar un poco el lugar.

Ahh… Este lugar está rodeado por niños adinerados – Se dijo a sí mismo aunque en voz alta, ya que no había nadie en el pasillo y aunque fuera lo contrario tampoco hubiera guardado silencio - Arg… me enfada caminar tanto solo para conseguir el baño… o… - Su estómago rugió - …o el comedor – Esa última palabra terminó retumbándole en su cabeza: el comedor, si aquella escuela era tan lujosa como aparentaba, quizá la comida era mucho más deliciosa que la que preparaba Sunako. Aquello hizo que sus ojos brillaran de manera casi angelical y en seguida sacó su mapa para dirigirse directamente al comedor.

Sin embargo, al otro extremo en donde se encontraba Kyouhei, el _casting _se estaba realizando. Con luces y decoración, daba una atmósfera a un concurso de cantantes, tal como era _American Idol_, y Renge hacía rol de _Ryan Secrest _, y justamente habían tres jueces más un invitado. Los jueces eran Kyouya, siempre tenía que existir alguien cuya crítica sea mordaz; Haruhi, ya que siempre tenía otro punto de vista al del cualquiera y era indispensable para valora el talento de los chicos; y por último, pero menos importante, Tamaki, ya que el evaluaría el espíritu de un verdadero Host Club, aparte que el era el líder y el que siempre se conmovía.

Bienvenidos participantes – Decía Renge desde adentro del salón – Hoy escogeremos a un solo miembro vencedor y merecedor de ser Host Club, nuestros jueces se encargarán de evaluarles el carisma, la aptitud y la actitud de todos ustedes, para ser el nuevo miembro "_Badass Type" _ y para esto, hemos invitado a un plebeyo cuya actitud sería la indicada para evaluar a los participantes.

Ricos bastardos – Murmuraba Haruhi desde su asiento al escuchar las palabras de Renge.

Démosle la bienvenida a…. – Suenan los tambores, mientras las luces comienzan a moverse dentro del salón – a… KYOU SOHMA!, perteneciente al instituto de plebeyos "Kahibara" – Las luces enfocaron a un cierto chico de cabello naranja con el seño fruncido.

HEY! ¿A QUIEN DEMONIOS LLAMAS PLEBEYO? ¿Y QUE SE SUPONE QUE HAGO AQUÍ? – Dijo parándose de su asiento y en forma agresiva Kyou, mientras Kyouya que se encontraba a su izquierda lo tomó del brazo y se le acercó.

No trates de pasarte de la raya, se cual es tú secreto y el de tú familia, y no dudaría en revelarla, así que compórtate o ya verás – Sus frías palabras fueron como un veneno de serpiente que recorrieron todo el cuerpo de Kyou y de esa manera lo paralizó, haciendo que Kyou se sentara otra vez, como si se tratara de un perrito entrenado.

Que miedo – Dijeron los miembros restantes del Host Club que no se encontraban como jueces, sino más bien como espectadores.

Erm… Ejem… Pase adelante el primer concursante – Dijo rápidamente Renge señalando la puerta para que un chico saliera de ella y fuera directamente hasta el estrado en el que sería evaluado – Bien joven, demuéstrenos por qué debería estar aquí – Decía Renge, mientras que todos asentían con la cabeza.

Yo… merezco ser Host Club, porque… porque… una vez hablé demasiado fuerte en clases y me llamaron la atención, así que yo encajo como _Badass Type _– Las palabras de aquel chico, hicieron que todos los jueces se congelaran

JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA – Se escuchó la risa de los gemelos burlándose del chico, mientras todos estaban en silencio - ¡QUE IMBECIL! LE LLAMARON LA ATENCIÓN POR HABLAR FUERTE, JA, JA, JA, JA –Los gemelos se revolcaban en el piso, aquella burla hizo que el chico entrara en colapso y llorara como una niñita y se fuera.

No muy lejos de ahí, Kyouhei Takano salía del comedor con una sonrisa de satisfacción tocándose un redondo estómago, ya que había devorado casi todo lo que se encontró en el comedor, era un sueño hecho realidad, casi le recordaban a las cenas y _Buffet_ que hacía Sunako. Sin embargo, mientras pasaba un salón, pudo notar que habían chicas murmurando detrás de él.

¡Qué lindo es! – Decía una

¿Será extranjero? – Decía la otra

¡No!, yo creo que es una estrella de cine – Decía una tercera.

No importa quien sea, pero es muy atractivo – Respondía la primera mientras las otras dos estaban de acuerdo

¡Oh, no!, ahí iba otra vez, a él le cansaba que por donde quiera que el fuera, lo andaran acosando, sin embargo, notó algo diferente, en realidad no lo acosaban realmente, solo comentaban entre ellas… Supuso que la chicas de alta sociedad eran demasiado educadas como para atreverse a acosarlos, se sintió aliviado por eso, pero no del todo.

Y como efecto dominó, a cada sitio en la que pisaba Kyouhei, era acto de atención y murmuro, no había chica que se resistiera a su encantador físico. Alto, de cuerpo formido pero delgado, rasgos hermosos, tez blanca, rubio y de ojos azules… no había chica que no cayera en sus encantos físicos. El a veces deseaba que su genética le hubiera resultado repulsiva en vez de atractiva.

Nuevamente, en el casting, ya habían pasado más de cincuenta chicos y ninguno tenía lo que se necesitaba. Oficialmente por ese día, ya las audiciones habían terminado y mañana comenzarían otra vez.

Esto es penoso – Decía Haruhi en forma de queja.

Haru-chan! No te rindas, ya verás que pronto conseguiremos al indicado – Decía Honey, tan risueño como siempre – Además a Usagi-chan, disfrutó bastante de este primer _casting _– Decía el pequeño azucarado mostrando su conejo rosa en frente de Haruhi, haciendo que ésta sonriera.

¡No importa Host Club!, ¡Nosotros no desistiremos! – Decía Tamaki con mucha convicción y con su típico encanto principesco.

Tono, hace unas horas estabas pesimista – Decían los gemelos creando un eco a los oídos de todos

¿Pesimista yo? Ja,ja,ja, no, seguiré adelante en busca de un futuro brillante para es Host, ¡ja! – Hablaba solo en su propio mundo, mientras que se recogía el cabello, dando una impresión de que estaba grabando una película.

Bueno, yo me voy a clases, tengo que repasar para el examen de la próxima semana – Decía Haruhi observando su reloj de muñeca y al tiempo cargaba una pila de libros para dirigirse a su clase respectiva.

Es cierto, nosotros también tenemos clases – Dijo Hikaru solo, por primera vez sin la necesidad de que su gemelo dijera lo mismo. Por lo tanto ambos chicos de idéntico rostro abandonaron el salón al igual que la chica.

Buena suerte, Haru-chan, Hika-chan y Kao-chan – Decía alegremente Honey, como siempre.

Bueno, es tiempo de que cada quien tome su camino – Dijo por fin, Kyouya anotando unas últimas cosas en su liberta.

¿Queeeeeeee?, ¡el Host no puede disolverse!... ¡Okasan!... ¿Por qué me haces esto?... – Decía de forma exagerada y dramática, Tamaki, derrumbándose en el piso y llorando a los pies del único chico que poseía lentes.

Me refiero a que vayamos a clases – Dijo Kyouya acomodándose los lentes y manteniendo su típica calma helada

¡Ja!, claro ya lo sabía – Dijo Tamaki reponiéndose y manteniendo su aura encantadora como era costumbre.

Lejos de la tercera sala de música, Kyouhei, miró por última vez su horario que mantenía cerca del mapa y observó que le tocaba una última clases, de la cual su salón estaba casi al otro polo de donde se encontraba, por lo tanto corrió todo lo que pudo para alcanzar la clase a tiempo. Él era un buen atleta, era uno de los mejores de esa materia… y ahora que lo recordaba bien, la última vez que fue a un festival deportivo, quedó como ganador y cada vez más que se adentraba en sus recuerdos, pudo visualizar uno de ellos. Al quedar ganador en la competencia de atletismo, quedaba automáticamente becado por un año en el instituto Ouran, algo parecido a una especie de intercambio, pero en vez de irse al extranjero, se iba a uno de los mejores institutos de todo Japón.

Ahora todo tenía sentido para él, y recordó que para ese entonces sus compañeros estaban muy entretenidos como para escuchar aquel anuncio.

Sin embargo, seguía corriendo, todavía le faltaban unos metro para llegar a su clase, y al mantenerse dentro de sus recuerdos se distrajo y no miró bien quien iba al frente. Lo último que observó fue una pila de libros ambulante que se dirigía hacia él, y al no frenar, ambos impactaron.

Lo siento, no me fijé por donde iba – Respondió Kyoukei al ver al chico que tenía al frente, mientras tenía todos los libros regados por doquier.

Si, no te preocupes, de todas formas yo no estaba viendo del todo bien – Respondió Haruhi, sobándose la cabeza.

Kyouhei, escuchó su voz, y le pareció algo afeminada para pertenecerle a un chico, lo único que supuso fue que todavía aquel chico no se había desarrollado, de todas formas habían casos tardíos, como máximo a los 16 y aquel chico se veía de aquella edad  
- Déjame ayudarte – Dijo él

No creo que debas, los de segundo año tienen clases ahora mismo, así que no debes de saltártela – Dijo responsablemente Haruhi

¡Bah!, recién llegué a este colegio, supongo que me darán trato especial porque soy nuevo – Dijo con una pícara sonrisa Kyouhei.

Ricos bastardos – Murmuró Haruhi mientras recogía de igual manera sus libros.

Sí, aquí son puros niños adinerados – Dijo mientras terminaba de recoger los libros del que pensaba que era chico.

¿Quieres decir que no eres rico? – Preguntó asombrada Haruhi, mientras recibía el resto de los libros que el rubio había recogido

No, soy becado –

¡Ahhh!, ¡Qué emoción!, ¡Yo también! – Dijo en forma ilusionada, ya que en todo el tiempo que había estudiado en el Ouran, no había encontrado a otra persona igual a ella, es decir, otro plebeyo.

¿Por qué te emcionas?, no es la gran cosa – Respondió tan brusco como siempre el rubio

¡Claro que es la gran cosa! – Dijo Haruhi en forma de réplica - ¡Tendremos muchas cosas en común, ya que tú eres normal, así como yo!, ¡Y no andarás presumiendo todo lo que tienes, como a todos los que he visto! – Ella se emocionaba cada vez más y más, con ojos brillantes, expresión de determinación, puños apretados y a la altura de su cuello, acercándose cada vez más a Kyouhei, solo hacían que éste último terminara temeroso del chico/chica, ya que empezaba a dudar – Je, je, disculpa mi comportamiento, no suelo ser así, sólo que en verdad me emociona – Decía ella, en vista de que el chico se alejaba más y más de ella – Mi nombre es Fujioka Haruhi y soy de primer año, creo que nos veremos seguidos – Respondió con una sonrisa natural y linda, como acostumbraba.

Mi nombre es Takano Kyouhei – respondió a la presentación del chico/chica – Si, supongo que nos veremos – Después de eso, ambos tomaron caminos distintos para sus respectivas clases.

A partir de ese momento, dos almas completamente distintas pero parecidas tuvieron su primer encuentro. Aparentemente Takano Kyouhei tarde o temprano marcaría completamente al Host Club y sobre todo a Haruhi Fujioka.


	3. Él es el ideal

**Capitulo III**

**Él es el ideal**

Era el segundo día de las audiciones, ya habían perdido 3 horas y no había ningún chico que tuviera la aptitud y actitud para poder ser Host; eso francamente preocupaba a Tamaki, quien de una manera caprichosa quería que aquel merecedor miembro apareciera de una buena vez.

Ya habían perdido 5 horas y era el momento de cerrar, nuevamente, la tercera sala de música, no parecía que tuvieran buenos resultados y ya no podían hacer más nada, ya todos tenían que entrar nuevamente a clases.

El Host Club, mantenía sus puertas cerradas al público, mientras el octavo miembro era elegido; Tamaki decía sobre todo, no podía hacer nuevas actividades, ya que solo parecería ante la vista de los demás que el Host Club no se tomaba en serio su trabajo, sus audiciones y sobre todo su clientela. Muchas de las chicas estaban impacientes de que abrieran, puesto que eran las que siempre se habían mantenido fijas desde los inicios del Host Club y que sus puertas se mantuvieran cerradas les parecía una total injusticia. Kyouya se encargaba de mantener el interés a las chicas, vendiendo fotos y cualquier tipo de mercancía, y de vez en cuando arreglaba unas citas, en que las clientas tuvieran que pagar, para satisfacer las necesidades de las féminas.

- Atención, Atención – Gritaba Renge con un altavoz en los pasillos – Mañana será el último día de las audiciones, así que octavo miembro del Host Club, dígnate en aparecer.

- ¡Qué escandalo! – Se quejaba Kyouhei, ya que había pasado por ese mismo pasillo y prácticamente Renge le había gritado con el altavoz en todo el oído.

- ¡Takano-san! – Se escuchó una voz algo femenina que lo llamaba, se trataba de la castaña, Haruhi.

- Ah, eres el chico/chica – Dijo de forma imprudente "devolviéndole el saludo" y volteándose en donde estaba ella.

- ¿Chico/chica? – se preguntaba algo confundida

- Sí, es que pareces algo amanerado – Dijo burlándose de forma algo cruel de Haruhi.

- ¡Qué mal gusto! – Respondió ofendida Haruhi. Para ella eso le parecía tan descortés y sobre todo confianzudo, ya que apenas tenían un día de conocidos.

- ¡Oh, vamos!, ¡Sólo era una broma!, no te lo tomes a mal – Respondía con una sonrisa burlona, que aún si saber por qué puso una mano en la cabeza del chico/chica y le revolvió sus cabellos en acto amistoso.

- Bueno, esta bien, de todas formas no te conozco bien – Decía ella, acomodándose sus cabellos para aplanárselos nuevamente – Una pregunta, Takano-san, ¿Vas a participar en las audiciones?

- No, me parece algo estúpido y aburrido – Dijo nuevamente en forma tosca, ofendiendo a Haruhi.

- ¡No es estúpido!, ¡El Host se lo está tomando muy en serio como alguien como tú esté menos preciando sus acciones! – Dijo algo enfadada, solo que sin subir mucho su tono de voz.

- ¡Ya, ya, ya! ¡Comprendí el mensaje!, no tienes que enfadarte –

- ¡Bueno!, pero no ofendas ¿Quieres? Y si puedes, ven a las audiciones, te lo agradecería infinitamente – Puso sus manos en forma de suplica mientras uno de sus ojos era cerrado y con el otro observaba a Kyouhei.

- ¡Vale, Vale! Me encontrarás allá –Dijo de forma refunfuñona aunque no comprendía por qué había dicho eso, si él no era así.

De cualquier manera, sin la influencia de la castaña o no algo parecía que lo estuviera llamando a participar en las tan concurrentes audiciones. No sabía muy bien de que trataba todo eso del Host Club, pero se imaginó que era algo parecido a lo que vivía diariamente; en cierta forma, le aterraba la idea de que fuera así, pero no podía defraudar a Fujioka.

- "¿De cuando acá eres tan responsable, Kyouhei? – Se preguntaba para sus adentros, cualquiera que fuese su respuesta solo podía pensar en aquella petición que Fujioka le había hecho - ¡Ja! Al menos así me entretengo mientras estoy aquí – Se dijo y a su vez con eso concluyó.

Al día siguiente, el nerviosismo se podía sentir por todo el lugar, inclusive eso se respiraba en todo el instituto, era prácticamente el último día y todo el Host Club rezaba para que se consiguiera ese día al octavo miembro, ya que era demasiado tedioso tener que prolongar la búsqueda unos 2 días más.

- ¡Comencemos una vez más con nuestro _casting_! – Decía enérgicamente Renge desde la tercera sala de música, donde su voz retumbaba desde afuera – Pase adelante nuestro participante – Y tras esto apareció un chico alto, de tez blanca, cabello rojizo y con una expresión de eterno enfado. Cuando estuvo en el estrado todos los miembros del Host, inclusive Renge se quedaron boquiabiertos, puesto que nadie se imaginaba que él iba a participar.

- Kasanoda-kun! – Dijeron todos los miembros del Host Club, a excepción de Tamaki que fue el único que dijo "Casanova" en vez de "Kasanoda".

- ¿Q-Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó sorprendido Tamaki y a su vez señalándolo con el dedo índice

- ¡¡QUIERO SER PARTE DE USTEDES!! – Ladró enojado, con su típica cara de villano de película

- Díganos, ¿Cuáles son los motivos que le surgieron para ser Host Club? – Preguntaba Renge, muy periodísticamente.

- Eso a ustedes no le interesan – Refunfuñó Ritsu Kasanoda cruzándose de brazos y esquivando la mirada a un costado para que nadie le viera el leve sonrojo que tenía.

Los hechos eran que Kasanoda vio la perfecta oportunidad de pasar más tiempo con Haruhi, la única chica que le había conquistado el corazón y a su vez prometió no revelar el secreto de que estaba ocultando su sexo.

Todo parecía encajar, el Host Club se estaba convenciendo de que Kasanoda era el más apto para el puesto, su único problema es que su aspecto no era el que más recorrerían las chicas a la hora de entrar en la tercera sala de música para poder pasar un rato agradable con jóvenes hermosos y eso les llevaría a los mismos resultados de las estadísticas pasadas. Ellos suponían que tenían que lograr una vez más un esfuerzo para que Kasanoda no se vea fuera de lugar, pero al parecer si no llegaba alguien mejor que él, tendría que quedarse.

Al ser clasificado, Kasanoda, en vez de pasar por la puerta de la salida se mantuvo sentado en una esquina mientras seguían seleccionando más chicos.

Habían pasado 19 ya, todos fracasados; los chicos habían decidido que el chico número 20 sería el último y hasta ahí llegaban todas las audiciones, justamente cuando Renge anunció al último, apareció un chico de un buen atractivo… no se trataba de nadie más que Kyouhei Takano. Su porte fue algo que Kyouya tomó mucho en cuenta, algo así era lo que necesitaban; ahora sólo tenían que evaluar su personalidad.

- Bien, explíquenos sus motivos por el cual decidió presentarse hoy – Decía Renge, ya casi con profesionalismo, debido a todos los participantes que tuvo que preguntarles eso mismo.

- Me dio la gana, ¿tienes algún problema? – Respondió Kyouhei de mala gana.

Cualquiera se hubiera ofendido, pero eso era algo tan natural y tosco que todos los miembros presentes en ese salón quedaron encantados, incluso Kasanoda se sintió intimidado.

- Creo que tenemos a otro finalista – Decía Renge ilusionada y los demás aplaudían.

- ¡Ja!, ¡Vaya tontería! – Respondió Kyouhei cruzándose de brazos.

- Ahora, para demostrar quien será el merecedor del puesto de "Host", van a tener que jugar "vencidas" – Decía Renge y una mesa con dos sillas para ambos finalista estaban preparadas.

- ¿Así de fácil?– Se preguntaban todos

- Es la manera más sencilla y rápida que hay, a menos que queramos invertir más tiempo para seleccionar al ganador – Dijo Kyouya con malicia mientras se acomodaba los lentes y veía que los demás sudaban frío y aceptaban la condición de jugar vencidas.

Una vez que ambos finalista se sentaron, todo el salón oscureció y un foco los iluminó para que la escena se viera más dramática y dura.

- Bien, jugadores, ¡Comiencen! – Inició la partida Renge

Kasanoda, se sintió confiado; a comparación de su cuerpo, Kyouhei solo era un alfeñique. Sin embargo, todos deberíamos de saber que las apariencias engañan y que el rubio poseía más fuerza de la que aparentaba, por lo tanto, todo terminó en un doblón de brazos para ver el de Kasanoda recostado en la mesa.

- El ganador es… - Renge se interrumpió a sí misma – Disculpa, ¿Cuál es tú nombre? – le acercó el micrófono a Kyouhei.

- Takano Kyouhei –

- ¡TAKANO KYOUHEI! – Respondía Renge para terminar su frase

Todos estaban felices del resultado, pero la gran alegría que los invadía es que ya tenían entre ellos su octavo miembro y que todas las audiciones habían acabado por completo.


	4. Una verdad por accidente

_Nota: Gracias por sus review! ... me motivan a dar lo mejor en cada capítulo ;O;...xD_

_- Bueno, por ahí leí que tenía desactivado el modo de anonymous, pero ya lo activé así que ya todos pueden dejarme review _

_- Me preguntaron si aparecería Sunako, yo respondo: hummm... hay una posibilidad, pero puede que no, todo sería que utilidad en la trama tuviera ella para aparecer_

_Bueno, disfruten y como siempre: los personajes de Ouran Koukou Host Club y Yamato Nadeshiko Shichi Henge no me pertenece, y menos mal porque ya tendrían todos un lío amoroso, existencial y/o sexual xD_

* * *

**Capitulo IV**

**Una verdad por accidente**

El mismo día en el que se escogió al octavo miembro de famoso Club del instituto Ouran, empezaron los preparativos para reabrir todo. La emoción que tenían todos era inmensa, especialmente el de las chicas que solo anhelaban estar dentro de la tercera clase de música compartiendo con sus preciados Host.

- Bien, tono… – Hablaba Kaoru, para luego su gemelo complementara la oración

- …¿Qué será lo primero que vamos a hacer? – Decía su gemelo, Hikaru

- Lo primero que tendríamos que hacer, es hacer un baile por el nuevo miembro, Kyouhamaru – Decía erróneamente Tamaki, refiriendose a "Kyouhei".

- Es Kyouhei – Decía cansado el Badass type, ya que era la décimo tercera que Tamaki se equivocaba con su nombre.

- Lo sé, Kambara – Decía Tamaki, sin importarle mucho si estaba equivocado o no.

- ¡Arg! Tú… - Estaba a punto de replicar Kyouhei, pero Haruhi lo detuvo en último momento bajándole el brazo, ya que el rubio había levantado el puño de manera amenazante.

- ¡Cálmate, Takano-san! – Respondía la castaña antes de que una pelea se formara – Sé que el senpai es algo molestoso la primera vez que lo conoces, pero te das cuenta que no es una mala persona, solo tienes que tener un poco más de tolerancia y después verás que te llevarás bien – Sonrió después de hablar. Takano sólo respondió con un "jum" impotente, ya que algo en el chico/chica, hacía que le hiciera caso

- Por cierto, Fujioka, ¿Eres gay? – Dijo Kyouhei después de un rato de impotencia mirándola con aires de sospecha; sin embargo, todos los del Host Club escucharon ese comentario y se pusieron todos nerviosos llegando al punto de que todos hablaron al mismo tiempo y no se entendía lo que se decía.

- Okasan, ¿Será buena idea decirle a "Kambara" que Haruhi es una chica? – Decía en un rincón, Tamaki a Kyouya, a un tono de voz muy bajo y cerca del oído, aprovechando de que el salón estaba completamente ruidoso y Kyouhei no podía escuchar bien.

- Por los momentos no, todavía no sabemos bien cómo se lo va a tomar – Decía calculador y minuciosamente Kyouya, mientras terminaba de hacer la relación de todos los gastos que ha habido en el Host Club para luego administrar bien todos los gastos que se harán en el baile que Tamaki estaba planeando.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que es un sí? – Dijo Kyouhei, por fin, una vez que todos enmudecieron

- Digamos que no tiene una sexualidad definida – Decían los gemelos Hitachiin con una malicia traviesa.

- ¡Hey! Eso no es gracioso – Replicaba Haruhi

- Vamos, Haruhi, ya nos conoces – Decía Hikaru acercándosele al rostro mientras su mano diestra acariciaba la mejilla de la castaña

- Sabes, que eres nuestro juguete – Dijo Kaoru, complementando, como era costumbre a su hermano, mientras ambos brazos rodeaban la cintura de Haruhi.

- ¿¡QUÉ LE ESTÁN HACIENDO A MI HIJ…- Tamaki miró a Kyouya y solo vio el reflejo de sus lentes -… HIJO!?

Kyouhei miró con extrañeza la situación que se estaba presentando, en especial el espectáculo que dieron los gemelos hacia Haruhi. Luego miró a su retaguardia y vio algo que le hizo concluir que todos ahí eran "raros", y eso era que Honey estaba siendo alimentado por Takashi con pastelitos y dulces, como si fuera un rey o algo por el estilo.

- Todos son gays – Concluyó por fin Kyouhei en voz alta y todos se congelaron, para luego pasar a miradas furtivas y después todos se dirigieron a golpear al Badass Type.

Lo que se formó después fue una nube de humo, bastante caricaturesca en la que todos peleaban contra todos.

- Esto no cambiará, ¿Verdad senpai? – Decía Haruhi, quien se encontraba misteriosamente fuera de la nube de pelea, dirigiéndose a Kyouya

- Al parecer – Respondió Kyouya mirando la escena que se formaba, y luego de unos minutos todos quedaron en el piso, a excepción de Kyouhei quien le había dado una paliza a los gemelos y a Tamaki. Honey y Takashi, siempre se mantuvieron al margen (nota: _porque entre ellos dos matan a Kyouhei n.ñU_), solo que Honey estaba "llorando" porque le habían dicho "rarito" y su alto compañero solo le estaba dando palmaditas de consolación – Creo que, tendremos a otro idiota – Dijo por fin Kyouya y luego se mantuvo haciendo sus típicas anotaciones.

Haruhi simplemente sonrió ante el comentario de Kyouya, ya que sabía muy en lo profundo que aquello, para el rey de las sombras, fue algo como "Es perfecto para el trabajo y se llevará bien con los demás" o al menos eso percibía la castaña.

Esa misma semana, específicamente día Sábado por la tarde, Kyouhei había decido salir de su residencia momentánea para ir a comprar unas cuantas cosas para su subsistencia, como lo era fideos de preparado rápido y esas cosas, ya que cabe decir que no era tan bueno en los asuntos culinarios y si el mismo se cocinaba a lo mejor terminaba muerto por alguna intoxicación.

Luego de ir a la tienda con sus 12 envases de fideos instantáneos, decidió tomar un atajo para regresar a la residencia; en esos momentos se encontraba pensativo, como si su mente se hubiera transportado a otra dimensión y en cuanto regresó en sí, se tropezó con alguien cayendo al piso al igual que la otra persona. Ya era la segunda vez que le pasaba, tenía que concentrarse más o sino iba a terminar siendo alguien despistado.

- Lo si… - Pero antes de que terminara la frase, el se había quedado boquiabierto de lo que estaba viendo ante sus propios ojos

- Ta…kano-san – Respondía una castaña, sorprendida de la misma manera. Se trataba de Haruhi Fujioka, quien no estaba en uniforme del colegio, sino en una hermosa y bastante femenina combinación de ropa, ya que presentaba una blusa manga larga de cuello largo, que mostraba una parte de sus hombros color violeta, una falda tres dedos antes de las rodillas rosa, medias que le llegaban a la mitad de la pierna de rayitas blanca y un rosa mas claro que la falda, y unos zapatos deportivos blancos. Su arreglo en el pelo, era sencillo pero lindo, tenía una pinza pequeña horizontal que sostenían uno de sus mechones castaños. Ante todo eso dejaba una gran y linda impresión – Takano-san, t-te lo puedo explicar – Decía ella, aunque no sabía muy bien por qué, después de tantas personas que habían descubierto su verdadera identidad, ésta en especial le hacía sentir un principal remordimiento y culpabilidad de todo lo que había pasado. Se sentía avergonzada y hasta algo ruborizada y no sabía muy bien por qué, tal vez se debía a que él era una persona muy parecida a ella y no un presumido millonario como los que estaba acostumbrada a que le rodearan.

Pero antes de que empezara todas sus declaraciones, una pequeña risa por parte del rubio empezaba a escucharse; primero leve y luego más y más estruendosa, para llegar a convertirse en una carcajada.

- ¿Qué pasa Takano-san? – Decía confundida Haruhi

- Ja, ja, ja, ja… es que… ja, ja, ja … no sabía que eras travesti – Continúo riéndose Kyouhei hasta el punto de revolcarse en el piso.

En ese momento Ranka Fujioka, el padre de Haruhi, desde su apartamento estornudó

- Vaya, alguien debe estar hablando mal de mi – Se dijo y se limpió la naríz

En el callejón, donde se encontraban los dos, Haruhi se quedó en shock

- ¡No soy ningún travesti! – Replicaba ella.

- Entonces, ¿Qué es esto? – Decía Takano mientras tocaba su falda y Haruhi de una vez le quitó la mano de ahí.

- ¿¡No te das cuenta!? – Decía ella mientras se paraba y limpiaba su falda – Soy una chica

Fue otro momento de _shock _para Kyouhei, sabía bien que Fujioka se le hacía extraño en particular, ya que parecía bastante afeminado, pero con la escena que vio en el salón de música solo había concluido que la castaña presentaba inicios de desviaciones sexuales y descartaba la idea de que fuera mujer. Pero aquello fue como si le hubiesen echado un balde de agua fría.

- No… sabía – Dijo entrecortadamente el rubio

- Pues, entérate – Decía Haruhi molesta

- Eh…eh… discúlpame – Decía Kyouhei rascándose la cabeza

Bueno, ya no importa, tarde o temprano lo ibas a saber – Decía ella regresando a su tono de voz normal – pero francamente me alegra que fuese temprano – Y al final, le sonrió.

Acción y efecto típico que causaba Haruhi en el sexo opuesto debido a sus encantos auténticos, hizo que Kyouhei se sonrojara levemente.

- Si, si, si… erm… bueno, tengo que ir a cenar – Dijo Kyouhei levantándose también y señalando la bolsa de fideos instantáneos que tenía.

- Takano-san, yo también voy a hacer la cena cuando llegue a casa, ¿Quisieras acompañarnos? – Dijo Haruhi gentilmente

- ¿Acompañarlos? –

- Sí, a mi padre y a mí –

- Em… bueno, ya que no tengo más nada que comer y no tengo quien me espere, así que acepto – Dijo con una sonrisa pícara el rubio y fue acompañando a la castaña a su camino.

- Takano-san – Dijo ella después de haber caminado unos cuantos metros

- ¿Sí, Fujioka? –

- Gracias por no tomártelo a mal – Dijo ella, aunque era la primera vez que le decía a una de las cuantas personas que le habían descubierto su identidad aquello.

- Si, no hay problema – Dijo él tan simple que pareciera que intentaría decir algo más, aunque ambos sabían que no iban a hacerlo.

Ambos camino arriba, querían tomarse de la mano como acto instintivo pero sabían que la moral de todo buen japonés no era del todo indicado para hacer eso, puesto que hasta los momentos no eran nada y sobre todo sus sentimientos hacia el uno y el otro todavía no estaban del todo claro.


	5. Té nocturno

_Nota: he decidido que en este capitulo se desarrolle más la relación KyouheixHaruhi... disfruten  
_

* * *

**Capítulo V**

**Té nocturno**

- ¿¡Quéeeeeeeee!? – Gritaba Tamaki en todo el salón una vez que Haruhi le había comentado que Kyouhei supo de su verdadera identidad la noche pasada a ese día, al igual de que después de eso habían compartido una cena para charlar mejor.

- ¡Ay!, senpai, no tiene que hacer tanto escándalo – Le decía Haruhi mientras se tapaba con ambas manos sus oídos para amortiguar los gritos del dramático rubio.

- Si, vamos, de todas formas, como ustedes decían, yo me iba a enterar tarde o temprano – corroboraba Kyouhei.

- ¡ES QUE NO PUEDE SER POSIBLE! –Seguía gritando Tamaki, mientras hacía de sus típicas escenas en las que retorcía y se ponía hablar solo

- ¿Qué le pasa al senpai?, hoy lo veo más dramático – Preguntaba Haruhi con preocupación, mientras miraba a Tamaki irse a su rincón oscuro mientras se autodesmoralizaba infantilmente.

- El único escándalo que está haciendo el tono no es porque Kyouhei haya descubierto la verdadera identidad de Haruhi – Decía Kaoru, dando paso a que hablara su gemelo

- Su único problema es que Kyouhei haya pasado mucho tiempo en la casa de Haruhi, en la hora de cenar y aún así llevarse bien con Ranka – Complementaba Hikaru

- Por lo tanto… el tono tiene celos – Dijeron ambos pelinaranja, haciendo su típico eco a los oídos de todos los presentes.

- ¡Oh, vamos senpai!, sólo fue una cena amistosa – Decía Haruhi para consolar – No… tenemos nada… entre nosotros – Dijo lentamente mientras miraba a Kyouhei y este esquivaba la mirada mientras se sonrojaba.

Afortunadamente, nadie se había dado cuenta de la mirada que ambos plebeyos se intercambiaron, sabía que no tenían nada entre manos y sólo eran amigos, pero una fuerte corazonada entre ambos les indicaba que querían todo lo contrario. Sin embargo, sus mentes fueron bendecidas con la sensatez –un poco más por parte de Haruhi que de Kyouhei-, pero ambos sabían que si entre ellos había algo más que amistad, quizá el Host club dejaría de ser el mismo.

- Hay clientas – Decía Kyouya mientras veía un grupo de chicas que se habían acumulado en la puerta esperando ser atendidas.

- Sí, hay que trabajar – Decía casi bipolarmente Tamaki mientras se reponía de una manera casi drástica de aquella leve depresión

- Pongamos a prueba a nuestro _Badass Type _– Dijo para finalizar Kyouya y con esto las chicas se dispersaron para ser atendidas por sus diferentes Host.

- ¡Kyaaaaaaa! – Gritaron después de varios minutos un grupo de chicas al ver la siempre solicitada escena incestuosa de los gemelos Hitachiin.

Sin embargo, al ser una de las primeras veces que el Badass Type se ponía a prueba, sólo 3 chicas fueron hasta donde él estaba.

- Anno – Decía una tímida pelirroja que se había sentado delante de él – Me gusta mucho tu estilo de Badass Type – dijo mientras jugaba nerviosamente con sus dedos

- ¡Me pareces muy lindo! – Decía una castaña bastante extrovertida, a diferencia de la pelirroja

- ¿Eres alguna estrella de cine? – Decía la última chica que se había atrevido estar donde se encontraba Kyouhei

- No soy ninguna estrella de cine y no me interesa – Decía hostilmente Kyouhei mientras se sentaba de una manera masculina y hasta algo descortés (es decir, con las piernas bien abiertas y brazos apoyado en los espaldares)

- Es tan…. – Decían las tres chicas al mismo tiempo - … tosco y falta de modales que… - Los otros miembros se quedaron en silencio para esperar la opinión de las chicas - … ¡Nos encanta!, ¡kyaaaaaa! –Gritaban emocionadas las tres y a la vez caían al piso como fans que habían visto por primera a vez a su estrella favorita. Y de esa manera más chicas perdieron la timidez y fueron hasta donde se encontraba Kyouhei

- "La rebeldía juvenil es más atractiva que cualquier encanto sofisticado varonil" – Anotaba aquella observación, Kyouya – "Buen progreso e inicio" – Finalizó.

Después de una jornada de trabajo como Host, las puertas de la tercera sala se iban cerrando poco a poco y a cada clienta satisfecha que salía, se le entregaba un panfleto que decía "Ven al gran baile de Ouran, patrocinado por el Host Club en recibimiento de su nuevo miembro. ¡Te esperamos!". Aquel baile se iba a realizar dentro de una semana, para que estuvieran listos con seguridad, asegurándose de que todo saliera bien.

- Takano-san, ¿Quisieras cenar hoy también conmigo? – Decía Haruhi invitando nuevamente a Kyouhei

- Claro, me parece bien – Decía con simpleza Kyouhei.

- ¿Eh?, ¿¡Cómo es que "Kambara" va a cenar contigo y nosotros no!? – Replicaba Tamaki una vez que había escuchado aquella invitación de Haruhi.

- Es que Takano-san no tiene quien le prepare la cena, recuerda que viene desde lejos – Dijo Haruhi con honestidad

- Pero, Kambara tiene… c-café de plebeyos y…y…y esos fideos que se meten en el hornillo giratorio – Decía Tamaki, refiriéndose al "microondas".

- Pero eso no sería saludable – Decía con preocupación la castaña

- ¿Qué tal si los invitas, Fujioka? – Decía Kyouhei para poner fin a esa discusión

- Ya los había invitado con anterioridad, pero son una molestia – decía ella

- ¡Nosotros no somos una molestia, Haruhi-chan! – Y con eso Tamaki fue a abrazarla y estrujarla

- ¡Esta bien!, los invitaré a todos si no causan tantas molestias como la otra vez, ¿Entendido? – Decía sin alternativa Haruhi, suspirando por haber cedido tan rápido.

Esa misma tarde, casi todos los miembros del Host club fueron, ya que los gemelos Hitachiin, Honey y Takashi tenían otros asuntos pendientes que resolver, así que se disculparon con Haruhi por faltar ya que lo que tenían que atender era un asunto de mucha relevancia para ellos y sus familias. Haruhi comprendió y les dijo que esa invitación estaba abierta par cualquier otro día que ellos pudieran. Sin embargo, Kyouya dijo que quizá llegaría tarde ya que todas las solicitudes de objetos ornamentales para el baile llegarían esa misma tarde y él se tenía que quedar a recibirlas, luego organizarlas y después es que podía ir a la casa de Haruhi; existía una posibilidad de que también pudiera no asistir a la cena, pero Kyouya es un hombre comprometido y lo que menos intentaría hacer es faltar, pero todo dependía de cuanto tiempo le costaría terminar todo.

- Parece que el senpai llegará tarde – Decía Haruhi desde su humilde hogar, en la que se encontraba solamente con Kyouhei y Tamaki.

- No importa, Haruhi, así tenemos más para nosotros – Dijo con una sonrisa Tamaki.

- "El quería estar sólo desde un principio" – Pensó Haruhi mientras dirigía una mirada algo cínica a Tamaki.

- ¿Entonces empezamos la cena? – Decía Kyouhei recostado en el piso mientras la típica mesa japonesa estaba puesta.

- Sólo falta mi padre, que llegará pronto – Decía Haruhi mirando el reloj.

- Haruhi, eres mi hija y quiero decirte que francamente que no sé lo que quiere este ser contigo – Apuntaba con su dedo indice, Tamaki a Kyouhei y este rápidamente le quitó el dedo de encima.

- A mi no me apuntes, y ¡qué te pasa!, ¿Estás loco?, ¿Cómo puedes ser el padre de Fujioka? – Decía algo molesto Kyouhei.

- Creo que no te comenté, pero yo soy el "Padre" del Host Club y todos somos una familia, por lo tanto Haruhi es MI HIJA – Decía con posesión el rubio con aires principescos.

- Y si tú eres el padre, ¿Quién es la madre? Si se supone que Fujioka es tú hija – Decía Kyouhei con algo de lógica, ya que Haruhi era el único miembro femenino del Host Club.

- Es Kyouya – Decía tranquilamente Tamaki

En ese momento, Kyouhei sintió que se congeló al ver la horrenda imagen mental que tenía de Kyouya con un delantal y una peluca, manteniendo su típica mirada fría. Fue tan espeluznante que tuvo que agitar su cabeza de lado a lado para poder borrarla de su mente.

- ¡Aquí estoy! – Se escuchó la puerta abrise y con ella, entró Ranka Fujioka.

- Bienvenido, papá – Decía Haruhi gentilmente.

- ¡Je!, parece que Takano nos va a acompañar nuevamente – Decía con una sonrisa Ranka, que en aquel momento estaba vestido de mujer. Sin embargo, cuando entró en el comedor se le borró la sonrisa - ¡Qué haces tú aquí! – Decía él una vez que vio a Tamaki.

- Tranquilo papá, el también nos viene a acompañar – Decía ella para calmar la situación.

- Bien, pero mantente alejado de mi – Refunfuñó el okama.

- Wan… -Dijo Tamaki con lastima de sí mismo mientras hacía un puchero.

Después de la tranquila cena, que afortunadamente salió, Ranka Fujioka se despidió de todos ya que estaba sumamente agotado del trabajo y fue el primero en irse a la cama, no sin un "SI TE ATREVES A TOCARLA, TE JURO QUE TE MATO" dirigido especialmente a Tamaki, aunque el mensaje era muy bien recibido también para Kyouhei, sólo que éste se había ganado primero la confianza de Ranka.

- "Esos dos se parecen mucho" – Pensaba Kyouhei, al observar cierta similitud entre Tamaki y Ranka.

Pasó una hora más y luego Tamaki se tuvo que ir, satisfecho de la cena, ya que Kyouya lo llamó relativamente histérico debido a todos los objetos innecesarios que había en el baile. Por lo tanto, Tamaki tuvo que actuar y a su vez irse de la residencia Fujioka.

- Fue un gusto que viniera, senpai – Decía alegre Haruhi desde afuera de la limusina que se había encargado de buscar a Tamaki.

- SI TE ATREVES A TOCARLA, TE JURO QUE TE MATO – Dijo Tamaki, inconcientemente de que Ranka también había utilizado esas mismas palabras sobre él, solo que estaba se la estaba dirigiendo a Kyouhei.

- Sí, si, si, sólo lárgate – Respondía Kyouhei desde fuera de la limusina y esta arrancó – Es la segunda vez que encuentro personas de ese tipo de locura –

- ¿Sí?, ¿Quién es la primera? – Decía la castaña

- Pues una chica que vive en la residencia Nakahara, ella de verdad es especial – Decía Kyouhei mientras recordaba buenos tiempos.

- Debes extrañar tu hogar – Dijo ella mirando al nostálgico Kyouhei

- Sí, un poco… aquí también me la estoy pasando bien – Dijo él con una sonrisa.

- ¡Vamos!, entremos o pescaremos un resfriado – Dijo Haruhi invitando una vez más al rebelde rubio dentro de la residencia.

- Voy a esperar un rato más antes de irme – Dijo Kyouhei mientras se recostaba, dando la impresión de holgazanería.

- Bien, voy a servir un poco de té – Dijo la castaña y se fue a la cocina. A los 10 minutos regresaba con dos tazas de té –Aquí est… ahh – Dejó escapar un chillido ya que se iba resbalando con todo el té encima, de no haber sido por Kyouhei, quizá hubiera sido así.

La posición en la que quedaron fue un poco comprometedora, puesto que Kyouhei había sujetado a Haruhi del brazo y quedando ambos cuerpos muy cercano, rozando; mientras que ambos rostros estaban a escasos centímetros de unirse en especial sus labios.

- Ahh….ahh… Aquí está tú té – Dijo Haruhi rápidamente mostrándole el vaso, esquivando la situación, ruborizándose un poco. Sin embargo su corazón latía con más aceleración que de costumbre.

- G-Gracias –Respondió el rubio, agarrando el vaso y dejando de sujetar a Haruhi para que ésta pudiera acomodarse con naturalidad.

Sin embargo, ambas hormonas juveniles no podía resistirse a probar aunque sea unos segundos de ambos labios. No tenían tentaciones más subidas de tono, pero si al menos sentían de una manera más romántica el necesitar besar al otro.

Para Haruhi era algo nuevo, por decirlo de alguna manera. Ya que su primer beso no fue con quien ella hubiera deseado, fue un accidente y a su vez fue con una chica. Hasta los momentos se encontraba indiferente a cualquier tipo de relación, todos eran buenos compañeros… sin embargo, había algo en el Badass Type que su corazón hacía que diera saltos y se sintiera un poco extraña.

Para Kyouhei, sucedía casi de la misma manera pero de una forma más descarada. Era cierto que el había tenido varios encuentros con los labios de otra chica, pero la mayoría era prácticamente por juego y hasta veces por maldad, sin contar los accidentales, porque sabía bien que Sunako se ponía incómoda y hasta mansa cuando eso sucedía, de manera que Kyouhei se aprovechaba de la situación. Pero, aquello de verdad era algo que le impulsaba de una forma más visceral que maliciosa.

Ambos chicos se miraron por un tiempo bebiendo incómodamente su respectivo té, manteniendo una tensión en la atmósfera bastante fuerte.

Terminaron el té, ¿Ahora qué?, Kyouhei, rápidamente dijo que tenía que irse… pero a la vez no quería. Haruhi lo acompañó hasta la puerta, ahora Takano se encontraba a unos pasos fuera de la residencia y la castaña se despedía con la mano.

Era ahora o nunca.

Los instintos de Kyouhei lo invadieron, no lo pudo evitar aunque luchaba rotundamente contra ello –Aunque la realidad era que no se esforzó demasiado en evitarlo, no obstante el pensaba que sí estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo- y al voltear para despedirse de Haruhi, la abrazó fuertemente, como diciendo que no la quería dejar ir.

- T-Takano-san – Dijo Haruhi

- Dime Kyouhei… Haruhi – Respondió él y le dio un beso en la frente antes de irse completamente sin voltear atrás para no ver a Haruhi.

Ese, realmente era el comienzo de un todo… Haruhi, estaba descubriendo nuevas emociones especialmente por Kyouhei. ¿Sería realmente amor? ¿O sólo una atracción química entre ambos?.


	6. ¿Uno de los mejores bailes? Parte I

_Antes que nada, pido disculpa por la pequeña demora en subir este capítulo (es que iba a romper mi récord perfecto de subir un capítulo por día xD). La razón de mi demora, es que me he desconcentrado mucho, ya que un nuevo grupo musical me ha quitado tiempo, porque simplemente estoy obsesionada con ellos y me la paso día y noche, bajando su música, viendo videos en donde demuestran su idiotez e investigando más acerca de ellos, el grupo de se llama Tokio Hotel… no, no, no, es que no paro de pensar en ellos, simplemente me encantan!_

_Ok, ya leí las peticiones de que entre Sunako a la historia y el cuadro amoroso que me sugirieron por ahí es una muy buena idea… y redoblan los tambores… Sunako Saldrá!... sólo si escuchan una canción de Tokio Hotel y me postean cual fue la que escucharon… y es una orden!!, jajaja nah, no se la crean._

_Pues Sunako saldrá, pero no en este capítulo como tal, quizá en los próximos dos que siguen (Tiene que tener una de las mejores entradas xD). Este cap en realidad era el 5to, pero me pareció buena idea dejarlo como 6to… así que sin más preámbulos porque ya estoy escribiendo un testamente: DISDRUTEN_

* * *

**Capítulo VI**

**Parte I**

**¿Uno de los mejores bailes?**

Se acercaba el gran día del baile, los desperfectos era rápidamente aplacados por todos los del Host Club que se movían con asombrosa agilidad, en realidad estaban prácticamente arriesgando todo por todo con lo del baile de bienvenida, ya que marcaría un nuevo inicio para el Club y sobre todo nuevos ingresos. Si el baile resultaba un fracaso, quizá no mejorarían mucho, así que mantener las cosas en movimiento era lo mejor que podían dar.

Todos los miembros estaban ligeramente atareados y el Badass Type casi no estaba hablando con la castaña, ya que desde la última visita que éste le hizo las cosas se pusieron algo tensas entre ellos, así que lo mejor que podían hacer era distanciarse un tanto mientras se arreglaban tanto las cosas externas (es decir, que terminara el baile) como las internas –la relación que quizá surgiría entre ellos-, pero por suerte como ya antes estaba mencionado, estaban cada uno muy ocupado como para compartir entre todos.

Sin embargo, en la residencia Nakahara las cosas estaban muy tranquilas, incluso demasiado cómo para tratarse de aquella residencia prestigiosa y algo engañosa.

- ¿No creen que hace falta Kyouhei? – Preguntaba Yuki en la mesa, mientras Sunako preparaba la cena como era costumbre.

- Pues a mi no me hace mucha falta – Decía Ranmaru

- ¡Vamos!, ¡Todos los extrañamos! – Decía con franqueza Yuki mientras los otros enmudecían y se quedaban mirando a otras partes.

- Quizá la esté pasando de maravilla en el Instituto Ouran – Decía con envidia Takenaga.

- ¡No seas así!, quizá si hubieras participado más en el festival deportivo tú estarías en su lugar – Respondía Yuki

- A veces es mejor que guardes silencio – Decía Ranmaru con enojo

- ¡Qué envidiosos son ustedes! – Replicaba Yuki

- Quizá la criatura brillante consiguió más de su tipo – Decía lenta y lúgubremente Sunako quien ya había terminado la cena y la estaba poniendo en la mesa.

- ¡Se ve delicioso! – Decía Yuki una vez que vio toda la comida en la mesa – Por cierto, ¿Ha llegado el correo hoy?, porque yo no lo he leído

- ¡Cierto! – Respondía Takenaga – Dejé todo nuestro correo en el sofá, y se me olvidó decirles

Una vez dicho eso, Yuki se levantó y fue hacia el sofá para agarrar el correo y sentarse en la mesa nuevamente una vez que ya lo tenía en sus manos.

- Chicos… -Dijo Yuki y todos los miraron - ¡Hay otra carta de Ouran aquí! – Y en respuestas todos se acercaron inmediatamente donde se encontraba él, incluso Sunako. Por lo tanto Yuki la abrió y empezó a leer en silencio un rato antes de hablar - ¡Oh por dios! – Gritó - ¡Hay otro becado y parece que es el último! – Y así todos los chicos se les acercaron más – "En vista de quedar en segundo puesto en el festival deportivo, hemos decidido que conjuntamente con el alumno Takano, entregarle una beca para entrar en el instituto Ouran, por lo que queda de año escolar a …." – Hizo una pausa para leer el nombre y todos cuando siguieron con la vista lo que Yuki estaba leyendo se quedaron en shock nuevamente – …LA SEÑORITA SUNAKO NAKAHARA" –Gritaron todos al final y al mismo tiempo.

Mientras tanto en el instituto Ouran, ya estaba comenzando a anochecer, ya estaba todo absolutamente listo para que se diera apertura al baile en donde todos sus alumnos disfrutarían de un rato agradable, mientras más féminas compartían un poco más con el nuevo integrante.

- Bien, creo que es hora de abrir las puertas – Dijo Kyouya mientras miraba su reloj de muñeca, y tal como lo había dicho unos porteros que habían contratado especialmente para el baile abrieron ambas puertas, uno en cada esquina de la puerta al mismo tiempo.

Todo era señal de que el baile apenas comenzaba y a una velocidad asombrosa, poco a poco jóvenes vestidos en trajes de gala fueron llenando los amplios salones en donde se encontraba el evento. Al tener suficientes invitados, la orquesta que estaba en el lado frontal del amplio salón empezó a dar su sonata para ambientar antes de que todos se pusieran a bailar el vals.

Los mesoneros que también estaban contratados especialmente para esa noche caminaban de un lado a otro vestidos de negro, de buena presencia. Llevaban 20 minutos y todo estaba dando resultado, las personas se estaban animando poco a poco y la atmósfera era romántica y se veía de vez en cuando unas cuantas parejas abrazadas y empezando a mecerse por la música cálida y tranquila.

Ya habían pasado aproximadamente una hora y ya el ambiente estaba lleno de romanticismo, la orquesta había dado una primera pieza para que las personas se animaran todavía más y bailaran. Aunque otros preferían comer en las exquisitas mesas que rebozaban una de las mejores botanas que sólo el Ouran y el Host Club podían ofrecer a su preciado público.

- Haruhi… -Dijo Kyouhei tomando del brazo sin ejercer mucha fuerza a la castaña una vez que había pasado cerca de donde se encontraba él.

- ¿Q-Qué pasa Taka… Kyouhei? – Respondió Haruhi mirándolo con un poco de timidez.

- Creo que este es el momento perfecto para hablar acerca de nosotros – Dijo seriamente el rubio.

- ¿De nosotros? – Preguntó con suspicacia la castaña - ¿A qué te refieres? – Dijo después de unos segundos antes de que el rubio se le adelantara, haciéndose la tonta.

- ¡Vamos!, Tú sabes a lo que me refiero – Decía el rubio.

- Bueno, yo… - Pero antes de que Haruhi dijera alguna otra palabra otra pieza por la orquesta empezó a tocar en un tono más subido, para que todos los invitados acudieran a la pista de baile. En menos de cinco minutos se veían parejas bailando animadamente y clásico vals.

- Si, la señorita me permitiera bailar esta pieza – Dijo el rubio después de un rato de escuchar la melodía sonar.

- P-Pero, Kyouhei, estoy vestida como un chico… no creo que sea conveniente – Decía ella, mirándole a los ojos.

- Pues si nos dicen algo, le diremos que es parte de la publicidad del Host. Del resto me sabe a pepino lo que digan las otras personas acerca de nosotros. Además sólo serán unos segundos – Y con esas palabras, aunque aún dudándolo mucho, hicieron convencer una parte de Haruhi; la parte que Kyouhei necesitaba para bailar.

Así los dos chicos se sumaron a la pista de baile y todos como era más que obvio les miraron una vez que entraron. Fue tanta la curiosidad que tenía el público que se hicieron para atrás haciendo una ronda dejando a la vista de todos a Haruhi y Kyouhei que estaban a punto de bailar.

Kyouhei se inclinó hacia abajo dejando arriba su mano diestra, para que la castaña que en ese momento estaba vestida de una manera elegantemente masculina tomara la mano. La música empezó a sonar sólo para ellos dos y así comenzaron a bailar.

Efectivamente, como habían dicho, las personas comenzaron a comentar acerca de tal actuación.

- ¿Qué están haciendo? – Se preguntaba una chica que se encontraba a dos filas de la pareja que estaba bailando en ese momento.

- Yo creo que están indicando la manera correcta de bailar – Decía estúpidamente otra

- Creo que es más una actuación – Decía otra.

- ¡Sí!, Debe ser eso, ¡Qué genial! – Gritaba otra emocionada

- ¡Se ven tan geniales! – Gritaron todas al mismo tiempo.

Mientras tanto, los demás miembros miraban con extrañeza el repentino acto de los chicos mientras que de vez en cuando se giraron a ver a Tamaki que se estaba muriendo de los celos, y Kyouya estaba controlándolo.

En la pista de baile, tanto la castaña como el rubio estaban muy concentrados en el baile, tanto así que ambos olvidaron que estaban en el instituto Ouran, que Haruhi vestía como chico y que Kyouhei era el Badass Type y aquello precisamente parecía una pequeña contradicción.

Kyouhei, se estaba dejando llevar por el momento una vez más y acercó su rostro al de Haruhi. Y la castaña estaba siguiendo el momento, cerrando sus ojos y cerrando su boca en posición de un beso.

Las chicas que se encontraban fuera del centro de la ronda se estaban emocionando cada vez más, ya que aquello era algo totalmente nuevo e innovador, puesto que al _Natural type_ nunca se le había visto con alguien más desde que había llegado al instituto, y al ser tan tierno y encantador, hacía una muy buena combinación con el _Badass Type _que reflejaba firmeza y no muchas ganas de obedecer a su madre.

Sus rostros eran guiados despacio, estaban cerca de unir sus labios… muy cerca.

- ¡¡ALTO!! – Gritó Tamaki quien iba a toda velocidad hacia los dos chicos. Y la atmósfera romántica se cortó en un dos por tres

Logró separarlos, pero no como él quería, puesto que a tanta velocidad a la que él iba no pudo frenar muy bien. Kyouhei lo sujetó y alejó a Haruhi del otro rubio, pero eso todavía no detenía a las leyes físicas puesto que el impulso todavía continuaba arrastrando al _Badass type_ consigo.

- Eres un… - Logró decir Tamaki enfadado, pero de repente la velocidad empezó a cesar y a raíz de eso vino una caída. Él al igual que Kyouhei estaban agarrados firmemente uno del otro, por lo tanto Kyouhei también cayó con él y al hacerlo, toda la gente exclamó un gemido de asombro.

Era cierto que el _Badass type _esperaba un beso, pero era con Haruhi. El hecho era que una vez que ambos terminaron en el piso, sus rostros se unieron en contra de su voluntad y sus labios se unieron. Todavía no habían reaccionado del todo bien, cuando ambos abrieron sus ojos. Tamaki se encontraba arriba de Kyouhei y al mirarse, sus miradas se horrorizaron tanto que se soltaron de inmediato.

Una vez sentados, ambos comenzaron a escupir y a limpiarse sus bocas con los trajes o cualquier cosa que vieran higiénica y que ayudaran a aniquilar los gérmenes que tenían del otro.

- S-senpai…. Kyouhei – Dijo Haruhi que fue en auxilio de ambos.

De repente una risa, o mejor dicho dos, bien conocida por todos empezó a elevarse entre el silencio sepulcral que se había formado en el gran salón –inclusive la orquesta había hecho una pausa cuando sucedió aquello-, se trataba nuevamente de los gemelos que esta vez estaban a punto de llegar al piso para revolcarse de la risa. Y como acto seguido y efecto dominó, las carcajadas fueron aumentando, hasta que todo el salón se llenó de risas.

Kyouhei estaba enojado, pero peor se sentía Tamaki quien sabía que toda la responsabilidad recaía en él, puesto que fue él quien paró el momento e hizo todo ese drama, para llegar a las burlas.

Él simplemente se paró de su puesto y se limpió el traje, sus hebras doradas tapaban su expresión y como si no hubiese pasado nada caminó hasta la salida con normalidad. Tamaki había abandonado oficialmente la fiesta del salón, dejando a Kyouhei dentro.

¿Qué le estaba pasando?, Él aunque quisiera nunca abandonaría nada aunque así estuviera en la peor de las situaciones. Pero en ese momento, fue lo único sensato que pensó y ahora que encontraba no muy lejos de ahí sentado en el pasillo pensando que fue aquella reacción. Todo aquello le parecía tan confuso y oscuro. Al ser una persona tan sentimental lo único que quería hacer era llorar para desahogarse un poco, pero simplemente no lo podía hacer; era cierto que se sentía mal, pero no iba a darse ese lujo, y más en aquella situación.

Su mente se encontraba arremolinada, no sabía exactamente que pensar… pero sólo se recreó la escena si él no hubiese actuado de inmediato. Cerró los ojos en modo de rechazo, simplemente no lo podía conciliar aquello, al menos le alivió saber que parar el beso fue lo mejor que podía hacer… pero… ¿Por qué pensaba de una manera tan egoísta?, simplemente no lo entendía… ¡No entendía nada y el no le gustaba eso!

Su último pensamiento a través de toda esa marea, fue en Haruhi, quien hizo que su tierno corazón le latiera más rápido. Tamaki era un persona bastante lenta en cuestiones amorosas, así que todavía no sospechaba que la razón por la cual su corazón saltara cuando pensaba en la castaña se trataba de los sentimientos que éste le guardaba a ella.

* * *

Notas de la autora:

_Bueno, lo he dejado en dos partes, porque siento que ya tengo mucho tiempo sin actualizar... muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews y esperen la segunda parte oó_

* * *


	7. ¿Uno de los mjores bailes? Parte II

**Capítulo VI**

**¿Uno de los mejores bailes? **

**Parte II**

¿Dónde está el senpai? – Se preguntaba Haruhi dentro del baile, mientras que todo se comenzaba a reanudar en cuestión de minutos y pareciera como si lo sucedido anteriormente nunca hubiese pasado.

Creo que salió – Contestó Kyouya mientras le sonreía a unas chicas que pasaron a su lado.

Lo iré a buscar – Se dijo y acto seguido salió del salón lo más rápido posible.

Kyouya quien sabía todo lo que sucedía sin necesidad de analizar mucho, lo único que soltó fue un suspiro y seguía haciéndose el inocente con las demás personas para que continuaran sus actividades.

Por otra parte Kyouhei, observó claramente como la castaña dejaba el gran salón e inmediatamente empezó a seguirla. Sin embargo, no se pudo, puesto que un grupo de chicas se les acercó y no lo dejaron salir.

Mientras tanto Tamaki divagaba por los pasillos del Ouran en un estado de trance, pero en realidad estaba analizándose; aunque pareciera absurdo todavía él no lograba conseguir por qué había actuado de esa manera. Odiaba no poder tener alguna solución rápida.

Llegó un momento en el que paró repentinamente, si alguien hubiera estado detrás de él, de seguro se hubiera tropezado por el inesperado freno. Enfadado de su inconciencia y su poca capacidad para analizarse, lanzó un puñetazo en la pared para luego poner su cabeza sin más nada en que pensar; sólo pensaba en Haruhi, su imagen venía una y otra vez. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba?

Él se había sumergido tanto en sus pensamientos que no se percató que unos pasos resonaban por el pasillo, cada vez acercándose más. El eco se escuchaba como si se tratara de algo vacío y como si sólo fuera una caja alargada.

Mientras Tamaki cerraba sus ojos, los pasos dejaron de escucharse. Pasó varios segundos así: recostado sobre la pared, apoyado por su cabeza; en lo que abrió nuevamente los ojos, vio dos zapatos de fiesta al lado de él, ante eso él levantó la cabeza… y ahí se encontraba, la persona que más deseaba ver en el planeta: Haruhi Fujioka, con sus inmensos ojos miel mirándolo fijamente y con una alta expresión de preocupación.

¿Sen…pai? – Dijo suavemente con su dulce tono, que deleitaba los oídos del de mirada ámbar. Él no contestó, simplemente no hallaba las palabras para disculparse, o simplemente para responderle, por lo tanto la chica, en traje de gala se vio obligada a hablar nuevamente - ¿Te encuentras bien? – Volvió a hablar, con un comentario no tan original, pero con esperanzas de que respondiera.

Tamaki seguía sin responderle, sólo esbozó una débil sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza lentamente. Haruhi suspiró una vez más, estaba más que claro que no se sentía bien, así que con toda la sensatez del mundo volvió a hablar.

No importa si fue un accidente, las personas lo olvidarán tarde o temprano – Dijo intentando animarlo, pero el _zombie _que tenía al lado no reflejaba muestras de que estuviera en la Tierra – Vamos, senpai, hay que continuar con la fiesta – Dicho esto lo tomó de la mano y lo intentó arrastrar hasta el gran salón, sin embargo, sus fuerzas no pudieron y ni siquiera lo pudo mover unos cuantos centímetros.

Ella se volvió hacia él, ya muy preocupada, y en lo que iba a decir algo más, el rubio la rodea con sus brazos de manera protectora. La castaña se sorprendió mucho ante el gesto, quedándose paralizada, sin más nada que hacer y sin darse cuenta, correspondió al abrazo.

No te quiero perder – Dijo a la final Tamaki, con una voz algo quebrada.

¿Perderme? – Preguntó totalmente extrañada – Pero si siempre estaré con usted – Dijo sincera, como siempre lo era. Pero Tamaki, una vez más no le contestó y se separó del abrazo; esta vez sus grandes manos rodearon el rostro de la chica y con sus pulgares acarició suavemente la piel de ella.

En esos segundos, Tamaki, pudo darse cuenta de una forma casi inspiradora o divina de sus verdaderos sentimientos. Siempre la había cuidado y tratado como a los demás miembros del Host Club, pero nunca se había dado cuenta que se preocupaba más de lo que un amigo común podría hacer, la quería, sentía que su día brillaba cuando ella estaba y su corazón latía con más fuerza cuando ella se encontraba cerca de él. Él la amaba con todo su corazón, le encantaba cada centímetro de su ser y su alma, la quería tanto como nunca había querido a nadie más.

Me gustas – Dijo de improviso el rubio, con un tono lineal y serio, mirándola fijamente.

La castaña no encontraba palabras para tal frase, por un momento pensó que le estaban tomando el pelo, pero en realidad el rubio no decía nada más: era totalmente cierto lo que decía. Por un momento quería huir de aquel escenario, pero no podía, nada de ella respondía debidamente.

Yo… - Dijo y no pudo articular alguna otra palabra más, mientras su rostro miraba al piso, casi podía estar llorando en ese momento, pero no era así.

Tamaki, sabía perfectamente que ella estaba tan confundida como él, aunque la única parte que era totalmente verídica eran sus sentimientos hacia ella. Así que sin más se apartó y se fue del lugar.

El rubio no volvió a la fiesta y Haruhi no regresó sino hasta el final, para ayudar a recoger todo lo que pudo haber quedado.

Al día siguiente, no había actividad en el Host Club. Era día libre puesto que llegaban días festivos. Haruhi no hizo más nada que estar en su casa, ayudando a los quehaceres que le correspondían, sin embargo, lo hacía algo apagada, sus pensamientos la agobiaban y no se podía concentrar del todo bien.

Mientras cortaba unas papas, no pudo evitar cortase con el cuchillo.

Arg! – Exclamó ella, poniendo su dedo en la boca y buscando inmediatamente una bandita para detener la poca hemorragia de su dedo.

Mientras buscaba en el botiquín, que estaba a unos cuantos metros de la cocina, tocaron el timbre.

Ya voy – Respondió alzando la voz para que el que se encontrara en la puerta tuviera paciencia.

A lo minutos fue y abrió la puerta y una cara familiar se asomó.

¡Kyouhei! – Respondió alegre y a la vez le dio un abrazo.

¿Hoy sí tenemos ánimos? – Dijo un poco sarcástico, pero Haruhi sonrió amenamente. Kyouhei terminó de pasar y en lo que ella cerraba la puerta habló otra vez - ¿Qué te pasó ayer?, parecía que alguien te hubiera dicho una muy mala noticia

Lo poco sonriente que tenía la chica se le acabó en cuestión de segundos.

Bueno, no fue una mala noticia, pero me dejó pensativa – Respondió

¿Y qué? Si no fue una mala noticia, no necesitas ponerte de esa manera – Dijo optimista Kyouhei y la chica volvió a sonreír amenamente, un poco menos que la vez anterior, pero al menos el débil gesto fue algo tranquilizador para él - ¿Qué dices si salimos hoy? –

- Tengo que hacer la cena – Dijo algo cortante Haruhi

Vamos, no seas así – Persistió Kyouhei

En serio, disculpa – Dijo ella bastante serio

Entiendo, no estás de ánimos todavía –

Lo siento, Kyouhei, pero necesito tiempo para pensar y si acepto la invitación no cambiaré demasiado – Suspiró – Pero si quieres, puedes quedarte para la cena

Bueno, me quedaré, cargo mucha hambre – Respondió sonriendo

Ella le gustaba la presencia de el chico, pero seguía debatiéndose quien era el mejor para ella y quien era el que mejor le convenía. Era cierto que cuando estaba cerca de Kyouhei, se reanimaba, se sentía alegre y sobre todo se sentía comprendida, puesto que era la persona con la que más tenía en común, la que más se le parecía. Pero él, era independiente, fuerte y decidido, a veces, su rebeldía la hacía sentir como si solo se trataran de unos buenos amigos, pero cuando él llegaba para ayudarle, un sentimiento florecía y la hacía sentirse en paz, en calma, como si fuera el apoyo que siempre había necesitado.

Sin embargo, por otra parte: Tamaki, era con el más compartía, estaban siempre juntos y era alguien que la protegía aún si no se daba cuenta del todo. Siempre estaba a su lado y con su encanto personal hacía que todo lo malo se le olvidara y así podía trabajar mejor, funcionar mejor, ser inclusive una mejor persona, ya que aunque ambos fueran tan diferentes, mantenían cosas parecidas, a veces muchas situaciones de él se les hacían familiares y viceversa.

Ahora, ¿Qué era lo que realmente quería?

¿Una mano amiga, un apoyo constante o alguien que la hacía sentir en paz y le hacía relajar un poco más?


	8. Fin del Stand by

**Notas de la autora**

_Wow, ya tres años o más hace que empecé a escribir esta historia. ¡Tremendo stand by hice! No sé realmente si todavía siguen los que comenzaron conmigo esto, pero cuando empecé este fan fic, me dije que lo iba a terminar. Si bien, muchos habrán perdido las esperanzas de que aquello se cumpliera, pero esa fue una meta que me propuse, una personal y pues, lo haré, terminaré esta historia a como dé lugar._

_Si bien, las actualizaciones no serán tan rápidas como en un principio, que actualizaba diario y si era posible en el mismo día; eso sí que no va a ocurrir en esta ocasión, aparte de que he olvidado como representar a los personajes, por lo tanto volveré a ver nuevamente Ouran Koukou Host Club y Yamato Nadeshiko Shichi Henge, pero la ventaja es que recordé una de las ideas que tenía para la trama y el final que me había imaginado._

_Disculparme no arreglará nada, por lo tanto solo me queda decir ¡Manos a la obra!_


End file.
